creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SolarDrills
SolarDrills' Talk Page Feel free to message me if you want to talk! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shinigami.Eyes page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 17:23, December 4, 2012 _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 17:44, April 12, 2013 (UTC) _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 17:45, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi SolarDrills ^-^ In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 02:14, April 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeah, I noticed. How bad, eh? I noted that it was an unintentional slip, but rules are rules. To be honest I had missed it. See you in four days? I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 02:14, April 30, 2013 (UTC) WHAT?! Why?! What is wrong Solar? I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 02:31, April 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Life Okay, Austin, see you later. I wish you good luck in your life! I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 13:13, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Unban Skelly re-banned you, because of repeated breaking of that rule, I suppose. Take it up with him, this is his business. Sorry. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 00:53, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I never rebanned you to my knowledge. I remember Kill was saying in PM that he couldn't ban you for two days (seeing as this is not your first offense of this rule), so I just went ahead and changed the ban settings from one day to three. I will unban you though. Just try to be a little more wary about your language from now on. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 01:04, May 3, 2013 (UTC) HEY This is REALLY, REALLY old, but please do not add the 'organization' category to pages. You added it to Emirita a few months ago. Just... please don't. Thanks. I will drink from your skull! 08:25, July 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey! Nice to hear from you again. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 14:43, September 16, 2013 (UTC) sheit mang try a diff browser or use your phone idk ;-; --Wake up, speak up, fuck shit up. 16:10, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for 3 days for the following reason: User Request If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . Likferd (talk) 17:48, June 22, 2014 (UTC)